1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical turning and boring machine tools and, more particularly, to an auxiliary device for improving the output of such tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All workpieces that are to be machined on vertical turning and boring machine tools must be aligned on the work or rotary table of the machine tool. This alignment requires a great deal of time, especially with large and heavy workpieces, and work or rotary tables with diameters more than 2500 mm. During this alignment period, the machine tool performs no work, so that the economic efficiency of such machine tools is very small.